


Mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro

by WriterNonsense



Series: 30 days challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25. Mirándose a los ojos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro

John se remueve en el asiento, sin saber cómo ponerse ni qué hacer con sus manos, suspirando por enésima vez.  
\- Esto es ridículo.  
\- Shh. - Sherlock le hace callar, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sentado en el sofá frente a John, con los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas, inclinado hacia él. Es la viva imagen de la concentración.  
\- En serio, esto es absurdo. ¿Por qué demonios te hago caso?  
Llevan así casi media hora. A John empiezan a molestarle los ojos, aunque los primeros minutos tiene que admitir que ha sido romántico, eso de estar así sin más que hacer que mirarse a los ojos, como dos enamorados. Claro que debería saber que, siendo el compañero de piso/amigo/socio/novio del único detective consultor del mundo, nada es nunca lo que parece.  
En esta ocasión cree recordar que Sherlock le ha pedido hacer esto para comprobar qué endorfinas genera el cerebro en esto de las relaciones sentimentales y si es cierto que contemplar a la persona amada crea serotonina y buenos sentimientos.  
Lo único que quiere hacer John es estrangularle, así que cree que por esta vez tanto Sherlock como los estudios científicos están más que equivocados. Quiere estrangularle lentamente. Disfrutando de cada segundo.  
Mira, sí que empieza a sentirse mejor.  
Cree que debería buscarse otro novio. O que su novio se busque otros hobbies.  
\- ¿Podemos dejarlo ya? Empiezo a ver doble.  
\- Pero...  
\- Sherlock, "querido", si no te das por satisfecho ya te juro que...  
Por suerte Sherlock parece leerle en la expresión lo que iba a decir, así que asiente, levantándose de un salto.  
\- ¡Bien pues! ¡A por la segunda fase! Quiero comprobar cuánto es capaz de aguantar la mirada fijamente alguien sin relaciones íntimas o sexuales conmigo. Vayamos a Scotland Yard.  
John se masajea el puente de la nariz, suspirando. Bien, pues, otra tarde más en su vida con Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
